


Apparition

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Doppelganger, Gen, gwen is in mourning, lance is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: When Lance came back, almost everyone was happy. Except Merlin.
Kudos: 23
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #394:Doppelganger





	Apparition

When Lance returned from the dead, almost everyone was happy. True, Gwen looked like a scared deer and Arthur scowled a moment before that smile of his came out. But the knights hailed Lancelot as a returning hero. He’d saved them from the Dorocha, sacrificed himself for them all.

Merlin wanted to believe it was him, wanted it to be Lance so badly that he’d overlook almost anything. Except Lance didn’t know about Merlin’s magic.

In the end, false-Lancelot was nothing but a black-magicked doppelganger, a fake. But as he sent Lance’s body toward Avalon, Merlin mourned all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> According to wiki, A doppelgänger (literally "double-goer") is a non-biologically related look-alike or double of a living person, sometimes portrayed as a ghostly or paranormal phenomenon and usually seen as a harbinger of bad luck.  
> Author's Notes: none  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
